Nexus
Nexus was the capital city of the Locust Horde and was located near the center of the Inner Hollow under Mount Kadar. Nexus was where the Locust resided and bred, as well as where Queen Myrrah resided. Nexus was the goal in mind for the Lambent in the Lambent War. Myrrah and her military managed to protect Nexus until it was destroyed after the Coalition of Ordered Governments attacked the city and later sacrificed their own capital, Jacinto City, to flood the Hollow with seawater.Gears of War 2 Aftermath Escape While the Locust Horde possessed other "tunnel cities", Nexus was the only one known by name.Gears of War: The Slab, pg. 131 History Founding It's unknown when Nexus was founded, but the ancestors of the Locust Horde, the Sires, were created at the New Hope Research Facility in the early Pendulum Wars-era in an effort to cure Rustlung in humans. The Director of the Facility, Dr. Niles Samson saw the Locust as children that needed to be saved and protected rather than monsters. When the Coalition of Ordered Governments shut down the facility due to attacks by the subjects towards the staff and internal information leaks, Samson offered to relocate the Locust into the Hollow of Mount Kadar. Chairman Monroe agreed to his pleas, but did not offer transportation, leaving the scientists and subjects to walk to the mountain at night in the snow. The children were finally relocated under Mount Kadar. Several scientists stayed with the children, and eventually one of the scientist's children would later become the Locust Horde's leader, Myrrah. The Locust designed a religion and culture based off of the Riftworms and Rockworms, believing them to be a source of life in the Hollow. The architecture would later also be inspired by worms. Back at New Hope, Niles Samson devised a security system AI based off of his personality to protect the Sires and other information inside New Hope. While he was designing the security, he wondered if humanity should be punished for sending children to their possible deaths inside Mount Kadar. At some point, the construction was mostly complete. The center of Nexus is the Royal Palace, which houses the Locust Queen, Myrrah, and other government affairs. The Palace was suspended over a lake of Imulsion that protected it from subterranean threats, only by using the bridges, cable car, or airborne travel could one enter the palace. The rest of the city surrounds the Imulsion lake and featured mess halls, homes, military installations as well as the Temple of the Trinity and Locust Scientist Ukkon's Laboratory. A series of turrets which surrounded the city provided additional security. The Nexus Highway served as the only entrance and exit to Nexus, and the pathway was utilized to deploy thousands of Locust troops at a time. Lambent War Locust War Operation: Hollow Storm Destruction Locations *Expansion Hollow *Gorgon Front *Highway Prison Camp *Nexus Highway *Royal Palace *Temple of the Trinity *Ukkon's Laboratory Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Locust Horde military bases